RainWings
You do not need permission to make a RainWing-- Description: Scales constantly shift colors, generally in accordance with their mood (naturally green); prehensile tails; ruffs behind ears; long and wiry bodies built for climbing Abilities: Can camouflage scales; flexible prehensile tails; can unhinge their jaws and spray venom from frontmost two fangs Location: The rainforest in the south of Pyrrhia, Rainforest Kingdom Queen: Queen Glory Diet: Citrus fruit, vegetables, plants; usually have a preference for a vegetarian diet, but are naturally omnivorous Alliances: NightWings (Post-Exodus) Significant Members alphabetical order, please Queens: Canon * Queen Anaconda * Queen Dazzling * Queen Exquisite * Queen Fruit Bat * Queen Glory * Queen Grandeur * Queen Magnificent * Queen Splendor Fanon * Ex-Queen Amazon (Pokeballmachine and UndertaleTrashowo) * Queen Clover the RainWing (LeafandHornet) * Queen Liprica (Pokeballmachine) * Co-Queen Luna (CosmicBowser) * Queen Mintivya (Pizzacheetah) * Queen Rainshine (GoddessOfCarries) Princesses: Canon * Firefly Fanon * Anthiese (Pokeballmachine) * Destiny (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) * Elegance (blackberrythepiratefox) * Felina (Kittyluvver) * Jewel (WindRider2501) * Jeweldancer (GoddessOfCarries) * Kitten (Kittyluvver) * Leafruler (ZaustyDaug) * Moonflower (Peachiers) * Princess Sanity (Pokeballmachine and UndertaleTrashowo) * Twilight (MoosieGirl) (MoosieGirl) Male Royalty: Canon * Jambu Fanon * Conrad (Pokeballmachine) * Galaxy (XxGalaxicalDestinyxX) * King Lima IV (Pokeballmachine) * Saphotroph (Articuna-Dragon) Important Canon * Chameleon * Kinkajou * Tamarin Subspecies |-|Note= A subspecies has few variations when compared to the species as a whole. RainWing subspecies should not diverge far from canon RainWings. |-| Forest Floor RainWings= These subspecies are a small community of RainWings living at the murky, sometimes even swampy, bottoms of the jungle. They have excellent vision and hearing, but their climbing is subpar as they rarely do so. Forest floor RainWings have built up an immunity to many poisonous plants over the years, as that's their primary food source. They are usually in darker camouflaged colors and are known to have lower bodies and more sprawled legs, a bit like a gecko or crocodile, to scurry across forest floors better. These are free to use and edit. |-| Southern RainWings= These RainWings live at the southeastern corner of Pyrrhia, inhabiting the mangroves. They have better-than-average hearing, and are known to have stronger venom than Forest Floor and regular RainWings. They are typically red, orange, or camouflaged, with shifting stripes of black. Sometimes called "Amazons", they fold their ruffs up tight to hide them, as they get in the way most of the time. Southern RainWings do not fly often, and they mainly use their wings for battle. This subspecies is known to use its larger fangs for more sinister purposes than your average RainWing. They have slightly thicker tails, and live in a warlike society that trains dragonets to fight from birth. They have two main base camps of around twenty dragons each: Sparta and Amazonia. They often swim between two certain islands, one rumored to hold Fathom and Indigo's settlement. Southern RainWings have been known to attack on sight. They name their dragonets after especially aggressive rain forest animals, such as Harpy or Goliath (spider). They were formed after a small group of RainWings, fed up with their queen's terrible reign, escaped to the southern islands, where they have been ever since. Anyone can create a Southern RainWing. Created by Victory the NightWing. (Edited to look better soon.) |-|Dark-Born= Dark-Born RainWings are when a RainWing is hatched at exactly midnight. Instead of gaining energy and happyness from sunlight Dark-Borns gain it from moonlight. Sometime they might be a bit less peaceful but overall their personality it the same as any normal RainWing. Dark-Borns are also very stubborn. Dark-Borns are seen as "creepy" to most normal RainWings because of their svale olour choice. Dark-Borns, even though they gain the ability to make their scales brighter from the moon, keep their scales in medium to almost black in colouring. This causes them to stand out a lot. But they don't care about whatever the RainWings think about their looks, they develop this from being outcast by their teachers in their dragonet years. Anyone can create a Dark-Born. By Ziggy the Arty Puppy |-|TorchWood= Torchwoods are RainWings that either hatched in a forest fire, or their egg was on fire at at least one point before they hatched. The first sign is that they cannot spit venom for the first few years of their life. When their venom glands do develop, their venom, instead of being a black corrosive liquid, imeadeately ignites when it hits a solid surface. Because Torchwoods often cause massive damage, the rainwings keep all there eggs in hatchreies to prevent such "incidents" (as they like to call them) from occuring. One Torchwood (per user) can be created without permission. For any aditional Torchwoods, talk to Sabotage |-| Flooded= Flooded RainWings are created when they hatch into the water or when water accidentally falls into the egg. A way how someone could tell that they is a Flooded is they're ruffs are way floppier and larger. Some of their scales stay blue when they camouflage. When no t camouflaging, the Flooded are always blue. The Flooded have tough times shooting venom. Their venom doesn't turn things into black mush and it can liquefy rocks and metal. Their wings work better underwater than in the trees. They are usually found by large bodies of water. They are named after plants or animals that live near water Anyone can create a Flooded. Created by Air010101. |-| Gemscale RainWings= Gemscale RainWings are RainWings with bold scales, strong venom their "dots" on them are almost like little gems on them. But in their egg, the "dried resin" process is there, where the egg is trapped in tree resin like material and dries a week before hatching. Usually the RainWing dragonet inside dies from suffocation, but those who survive have powerful hind legs, wich can make them leap really high and far. this "resin" that is in it gives them strong venom, and gives the RainWing tough scales. At age 4, their mouth gets a infection because tons of strong venom will come in suddenly at age 4. Sometimes the 3 out of 8 of the dragons that survive will be cut to 2 of 8 Gemscale population survive. They are called Gemscales because their "dots" are "gems" and they commonly have gradient/sparkly scales. Ask User:Kittenjewel101 to make one! |-|Freezing RainWings= Freezing RainWings are RainWings that shoot ice instead of venom. It comes out as a sparkly freezing liquid, but immediately solidifies upon impact. If it comes into contact with a living thing, it will spread much like regular venom, but it will turn the parts it touches into ice. Also like regular venom, it won't kill unless it gets into the eyes or the bloodstream. Unfortunately, the relative trick doesn't work. Freezing RainWings are very rare and are possibly an incident of a RainWing-IceWing hybrid. Created by Phoenixsong. Resources RainWing Sigil.png|(platypus the seawing) RainWingBase.png|(joy ang) RainHeadshotTransparent.png|(joy ang) (rainwing).gif|(lightningstrike of rapidclan) Free RainWing Icon Lineart.png|(treedragon) LusterLineArt.png|(heliosanctus) Icyxwolf's RainWing Base.PNG|(icyxwolf) Teeny rainwing.png|(resa the stormtrooper) RainWingIcon.png|(resa the stormtrooper) Rainwing icon.png|(treedragon) Rainwing base lineart(by TreeDragon).png|(treedragon) lineartrainwing.png|(luster the rainwing) Rainwing Base by Chipper.png|(chipper the crow) B20259AE-C509-495B-991F-1228030F469F.png|(fearstrikerkrysantheshimmer) wofrainwingbase.png|(crystalfluff21) DewRainWing.png|(dewspectrum11) Category:Tribes (Canon) Category:Tribes (Usable)